1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a solid-state image pickup apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a solid-state image pickup apparatus for causing light to enter a photoelectric converter through a wiring layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor image sensor typified by a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor is demanded to reduce a pixel size and increase the number of pixels in the same image area. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-109153 discloses a solid-state image sensor in which an optical waveguide is provided above a photoelectric converter formed on a semiconductor substrate.